Hello
by the female apophis
Summary: Hello, hello, hello, what a wonderful word hello...


Hello

By: the female apophis

A/N: much love goes out to Nathena once again for helping me write this. Actually, she gave me the idea, but that's really neither here or there...

Archive: Sure, just make sure you ask me first

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Pairings: I hope you can figure that one out on your own.

Rating: uh...it should be listed on the page in which you linked to this...so...yeah.

Songs: One may happen to appear...if you see one, then...you see one. It may be here, and then again it may not.

Summary: Hello, hello, hello, what a wonderful word, hello.

Spoilers: Please, please, let me know if you see one.

Other stuff: Yeah, you may see some other stuff that isn't Stargate SG-1 related, but don't worry. It was put into the story for a purpose.

********************

Teal'c had always found Earth culture very intriguing. One of the most enjoyable things that he had ever found was the television. He rarely watched it, but when he did, he would sometimes stare at the small screen for hours on end.

Such was the occasion today. He had just got done kel'nor'reem-ing; a practice that, while no longer necessary, he still took enjoyment in partaking in.

Switching it on with the 'remote' as O'Neill called it, he immediately tuned in to his favorite channel, Comedy Central. He often did not understand the jokes that some of the comedians would tell, but he did enjoy the show called 'South Park'. He always liked Cartman.

It was much to his enjoyment that he found a movie was coming on. The opening credits began to role, and he immediately got the sense that this movie was going to be an intriguing one.

It was called 'Crazy People.'

The next morning, Sam strolled into the briefing room to see that Teal'c was already there, and he appeared to be frustrated about something.

"Something wrong Teal'c?"

"It is nothing Major Carter. I was just thinking about something."

"Okay. If you need anything, I'm here."

He gave a short bow of the head and did the same to Jack and Daniel as they came in.

When the briefing finished up about half an hour later, Teal'c was the first one out the door.

"Hey T! Wait up!"

"O'Neill."

"What's up? You seem kinda disturbed about something today."

"It is nothing O'Neill. I simply did not find kel'nor'reem to be as enjoyable as usual."

"Have you actually **tried** sleeping?"

"I have. I do not find it to be that pleasurable of an experience."

"Okay. Well, whatever it is, hope you can solve it before our mission. We ship out in an hour."

"Indeed."

Daniel could tell there was something bothering Teal'c.

"Teal'c?"

"Yes Daniel Jackson?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"May I speak to you in private Daniel Jackson?"

"Of course! Come on, I was just heading down to the locker room. I think we may have some privacy there."

"Thank you."

Upon reaching the locker room, Daniel checked to make sure that no one was in there. He signaled to Teal'c and they walked in together.

"So, what's up?"

"How does one get a song out of one's head?"

"Well, that kinda depends on the song. What is it?"

Daniel wasn't exactly prepared for what he heard next.

__

Hello, hello, hello

What a wonderful word, hello

Hello, hello, hello

You can hear it wherever you go

A stranger in a strange place

Can't be nearer

But when you hear

The hello song it's dearer

Hello, hello, hello

What a wonderful word, hello

"That is the song. How does one get it out of one's head?"

"Well, I usually think about something else. It usually helps me out."

"I shall try that. Thank you very much Daniel Jackson."

"Anytime Teal'c."

Teal'c finished getting dressed and then left.

"Hello, hello, hello...DAMMIT! NOW IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD!"

~fin~

So what did you think? This is my first Teal'c centered fic, and I want to know what you guys think. Did I do good? Did I suck terribly? What?

The song is called 'The Hello Song.' It's from the movie Crazy People with Dudley Moore in it. If you want a good laugh, check it out sometime!


End file.
